Северус: Нью-Вегас
by uncleroot
Summary: Умерев на полу Визжащей хижины, Северус приходит в себя в доме дока Митчелла, Гудспрингс, Мохав


Снова в седле

Из Снейпа текла не только кровь. Серебристо-голубое вещество, не газ и не жидкость, хлынуло из его рта, ушей и глаз. Гарри понял, что это такое, но не знал, что делать…

Гермиона вложила в его дрожащую руку наколдованный из воздуха флакон. Мановением палочки Гарри направил серебристое вещество в его горлышко. Когда флакон наполнился до краёв, а в жилах Снейпа не осталось, похоже, ни капли крови, его судорожная хватка ослабела.

— Взгляни… на… меня… — прошептал он.

Зелёные глаза встретились с чёрными, но мгновение спустя в глубине чёрных что-то погасло, взгляд их стал пустым и неподвижным. Рука, державшая одежду Гарри, упала на пол, и больше Снейп не шевелился.

Недоумевающее лицо мелкого Поттера и его глаза, в последний раз напомнившие ему Лили, с предсмертной судорогой сменились калейдоскопом черноты, наполненной разноцветными пятнами. Северусу казалось, что он то ли летит куда-то, то ли падает в какой-то колодец. Умирающий мозг выдавал галлюцинации по всему диапазону — это были и странные картины, и музыка, почему-то блюзовая, но быстро сменившаяся песенкой про Джека и Джилл, которую Северус совершенно точно не знал.

Последними яркими кадрами были: какой-то мужчина-маггл в клетчатом пиджаке, стреляющий в Северуса из пистолета, и непонятное нечто, похожее на предмет, тоже маггловский, называемый, насколько помнил Северус, те-ле-ви-зо-ром, с дёргающимся изображением рисованного ковбоя.

После этого уже наступила полная чернота, и, по всей видимости, смерть.

Абсолютно неожиданно для себя Северус очнулся, почувствовав, что кто-то толкает его в плечо и хриплым голосом с непонятным акцентом несёт какую-то чушь про деньги, пиво, несколько дней и предлагает сесть. Северус попытался открыть глаза: голова кружилась, взгляд не фокусировался, несильно, но болели шея и грудь — но он совершенно определённо был жив. Он лежал в какой-то совершеннейшей халупе, состояние которой можно было сравнить с Визжащей хижиной, причём хижина выглядела даже лучше. Серая растрескавшаяся побелка на потолке, маггловская электрическая лампочка, вен-ти-ля-тор под потолком, ржавый и заросший грязью... Подёргав конечностями, Северус попытался сесть, и у него это получилось. Спустив ноги с кровати, он уставился на пожилого усатого… явно маггла, одетого в нечто, более всего похожее на кожаный комбинезон с шейным платком.

Непривычно растягивая гласные, голосом с явно выраженным терпением этот маггл повторял:

— Можешь сказать, как тебя зовут? Ты помнишь своё имя?

Северус, дождавшись, пока пройдут головокружение и шум в ушах, кашлянул несколько раз, и, ощущая какую-то неправильность, чужеродность языка и дёсен, хрипло произнес:

— Я Северус Снейп.

Пожилой маггл расплылся кривой улыбкой.

— Ха, парень, рад, что ты очнулся! Я штопал тебя восемь часов, и ты уже третий день валяешься без сознания. Давай вставай, док Митчелл не может тратить на тебя столько времени.

Северус, заметивший, что он одет только в трусы и майку, закончив разглядывать халупу и маггла, суммировал все свои впечатления и ощущения в одном вопросе:

— Где я, чёрт подери, нахожусь?!

— Это Гудспрингс, парень, и я здешний доктор. Виктор нашел тебя в едва засыпанной могиле на холме неподалёку, с пулей в груди и с разорванным горлом. Но ты ещё дышал, и он притащил тебя ко мне. Давай сделаем несколько тестов, чтобы убедиться, что ты полностью соображаешь.

Док Митчелл вытащил несколько картонок с непонятными симметричными пятнами, и стал показывать их Северусу, задавая вариации одного и того же вопроса: "А что ты здесь видишь?".

Северус был настолько ошарашен своим «воскрешением», на которое он и не надеялся, а также обстановкой, в которой он очнулся, что отвечал на вопросы дока без своих обычных сарказма и язвительности.

Картинок и вопросов, к счастью, оказалось немного.

— Ну что, парень, могу сказать, что твои мозги вроде не пострадали, и ассоциативное мышление работает. Вон в том ящике твои пожитки — мы их отмыли от крови, но не стали ремонтировать.

Северус, почесав кончик носа, с некоторой неуверенностью спросил:

— А Гудспрингс — это вообще где? Я не припоминаю такого названия.

— Хех, это самый западный угол пустошей Мохав, тридцать миль от Нью-Вегаса.

— Пустоши Мохав?!

— Эге, парень, я, видать, поторопился — память тебе явно отшибло. Мохав — это пустоши вокруг Нью-Вегаса, и сейчас здесь за контроль над территорией воюют Новая Калифорнийская Республика и Легион. На дворе 2281 год, если ты и это забыл.

Северус, ошарашенный тем, что он оказался чёрт знает где и чёрт знает когда — насколько он помнил со школы маггловскую географию, Калифорния находилась где-то в Северной Америке, плюс почти три века, прошедшие с момента его смерти в Визжащей хижине — всё это настолько выбило Северуса из себя, что он молча неуверенно встал, и на подрагивающих ногах направился в угол к низкому ящику, похожему на миниатюрный металлический гроб.

Открыв его, он даже не сильно удивился, увидев комбинезон, похожий на тот, что был надет на дока Митчелла, но грязно-синего цвета и с большими жёлтыми цифрами «21» на спине, маггловское оружие, потрёпанную кожаную сумку с цифрой «6» и надписью «Мохав Экспресс» полукругом над ней, ещё что-то непонятное... Хотелось, конечно, получить свою палочку, но через почти три века после смерти и на другом континенте, на такую удачу было бы глупо надеяться.

Начав одеваться, что получалось у него в силу ранений неуклюже, Северус услышал:

— Парень, я думаю, тебе нужна работа и что-нибудь пожрать. Зайди в салун "Старатель" и поговори с Санни Смайлс — она уже в курсе про тебя.

Северус буркнул нечто утвердительное и продолжил своё нелёгкое занятие.

Обнаружив на дне ящика не совсем понятный массивный предмет с кнопками, который явно надевался на руку, Северус переборол себя и обратился к Митчеллу с вопросом, для чего нужна эта штука.

— Э, парень, это твой Пип-бой. Или ты тоже забыл, что это такое? Очень полезная и редкая штука, почти не встречается за пределами Убежищ. Он показывает уровень радиации, состояние твоего здоровья, карту ближайшей местности, работает как радиоприёмник, фонарь, а при должном умении его можно использовать для взлома электронных замков.

— Он должен быть настроен на тебя, и в моих руках просто не включается, — продолжал док. — Так что надевай, и попробуем провести ликбез, насколько это в моих силах.

Преодолевая сомнения, Снейп надел Пип-бой на левую руку, — «Прижми его плотнее и подожди», — подсказал док. Минута ожидания, и аппарат, мигнув экраном, плотно затянул эластичный браслет. На грязноватом экранчике оранжевым цветом отобразилась стены комнаты, в которой они находились, а также соседние помещения и надпись «Дом дока Митчелла».

— Это, если ты не догадался, режим карты. Пип сам запоминает все места, где ты был, и всегда может их показать. Кнопки снизу и колёсики сбоку переключают режимы, потыкай.

С легким любопытством естествоиспытателя, к которому уже примешивалось раздражение от необходимости пользоваться непонятными маггловскими предметами, Снейп приступил к экспериментам, полюбовавшись на 82% здоровья, найдя фонарик, радио, записную книжку, ещё пару непонятных режимов. Последняя кнопка выдала на экран мешанину букв и цифр, и, мигнув надписью «Недоступно», Пип-бой переключился обратно на карту.

— А как же взлом электронных замков? — не удержался от ехидной реплики Снейп.

— Парень, — не то смутился, не то обиделся Митчелл, — где ты здесь видишь что-то электронное? Механика и дерево, — в подтверждение своих слов он постучал по старой рассохшейся от времени деревянной двери, — самая надёжная штука в наше время.

Одевшись, и распихав амуницию по карманам, Северус прислушался к своему состоянию.

— Док, у вас найдётся обезболивающее или что подобное?

— Э-э, парень, хочешь сказать, что я недостаточно тебя заштопал? Ладно, держи.

Митчелл извлёк откуда-то из кармана три больших страшновато выглядящих шприца.

— Стимпаки, если ты забыл. Лечат почти все раны мягких тканей, кроме переломов, а также, работают как обезболивающее. Втыкаешь в мышцу и давишь на поршень. Ну, давай, двигай уже.

— Я хочу поблагодарить вас за спасение моей жизни. Это было совершенно неожиданно — снова оказаться в мире живых.

— Ладно, парень, давай двигай. — Было видно, что Митчеллу приятны слова благодарности. — Можешь притащить мне бутылку «Сьерра Мадре», когда будешь пробегать мимо.

Вздохнув, Северус вышел наружу из дома дока. Он, конечно, был готов почти ко всему, но открывшийся ему вид оказался неожиданным. После холодной облачной Шотландии — залитая солнцем каменистая пустыня с редкими деревьями, скалистые холмы, и лачуги, в которых в его старой доброй Англии побрезговали бы жить даже бродяги.

Напомнив себе — Салун «Старатель», — Северус повернул направо, решив начать поиски с этой стороны, а заодно и подумать на ходу. Учитывая, что он оказался в совершенно неизвестном ему мире, к тому же без палочки, ему следовало быть осторожным, чтобы не оказаться мёртвым снова, на сей раз, возможно, окончательно.

Северус ощущал себя, как ни странно, более молодым и более живым, чем раньше, если можно было так выразиться, несмотря на тянущую боль в груди и горле.

— Варить зелья я, конечно, могу и без палочки, но поиск или даже подбор ингредиентов... Судя по всему, вокруг этого Мерлином и Мордредом забытого угла на много миль нет ни одного волшебника, и уж точно нет ни одной лавки с ингредиентами. Заклинания из школьного курса я почти все могу творить без палочки... так, нужно где-то спрятаться, и попробовать, что же я всё-таки сейчас могу.

Оторвавшись от своих проговариваемых вслух мыслей, Северус огляделся. Ноги, видимо, по какому-то инстинкту, принесли его к хорошо сохранившемуся кирпичному зданию, на почти выцветшей вывеске которого с трудом угадывалось «Средняя школа Гудспрингс».

Помянув Мордреда и Моргану, ощутив внезапное раздражение на само слово «школа», Северус пнул какое-то бревно и почти было повернулся, чтобы уйти, но услышал приближающееся то ли стрекотание, то ли «цвириканье». Посмотрев в сторону звука, Северус на пару секунд замер от удивления — к нему быстро приближались три богомола, каждый размером в пару футов. И намерения у этих богомолов были явно гастрономические.

«Вот тебе и проверка способностей», — мелькнула у него мысль.

Сосредоточившись, он ощутил «дуновение» слабых потоков магии. Выбросив вперёд правую руку, чтобы хоть как-то скомпенсировать отсутствие палочки, он почти прошипел «Diffindo».

Нельзя сказать, чтобы заклинание совсем не подействовало. Крайний богомол как-то странно дёрнулся, запрокинул голову и не то зашипел, не то забулькал. Но вот на двух оставшихся демонстрация Снейпом своих способностей возымела поистине волшебное действие. Увы, в плохом смысле.

Сжимая и разжимая челюсти («Жвалы? Или всё-таки хелицеры?», — промелькнула нелепая мысль), они приближались, расходясь, явно рассчитывая взять Снейпа в тиски.

Чтобы иметь хотя бы какое-то преимущество над проклятыми насекомыми, он попытался запрыгнуть на соседнюю кучу строительного мусора, что неожиданно оказалось проще, чем Снейп ожидал.

Ещё одно «Diffindo» — теперь он выбросил вперёд и вниз уже обе руки. Подействовало! Первый богомол лишился одной конечности, второму заклинание рассекло хитиновый панцирь. Снейп уже был готов испустить торжествующий вопль, как вдруг неожиданно почувствовал сильную боль в правой ноге. Третье насекомое, успевшее справиться с последствиями неудачного первого заклинания, теперь подобралось к Снейпу сзади и вцепилось жвалами в икроножную мышцу, обхватив передними ногами голень.

Снейп упал ничком, ободрав лицо и руки. Тяжёлые ботинки из крепкой кожи смягчили удар, но Северус почувствовал, как материал расходится, обнажая незащищённую ногу. Проверять, что сделает с ней клешня богомола, легко распоровшая даже резиновую подмётку, Снейпу не хотелось.

Он сгруппировался и кубарем скатился с пригорка на землю, на лету посылая в толпу богомолов следующее заклинание. О точности речи не шло, главное — эффект посильнее: «Bombarda Maxima!»

Куча мусора разлетелась в пыль. Снейп ощущал в волосах кусочки черепицы. По лицу стекала какая-то липкая дрянь. Оставалось только надеяться, что это была не его собственная кровь, а что-то из того, что поддерживает жизнь в огромных плотоядных богомолах двадцать третьего века. Медленно-медленно Снейп приоткрыл глаза. Один богомол лежал в луже чёрной маслянистой жидкости и вяло дрыгал брюшком. Второй выглядел совсем целым, но прелестная деталь — головы у него не было. Где-то рядом должен был быть…

Третий! Снейп едва успел откатиться, шипя от боли в ноге, и орошая пыль своей кровью. На место, где только что была его голова, обрушилась зазубренная лапа богомола. Из пасти твари раздавалась смесь скрипа и шипения, словно кто-то возил по стеклу ржавой цепью. Скверно, очень скверно. А хуже всего, что Снейп никак не мог собраться с мыслями для нового заклинания. Кажется, он выдохся. Правильно, чего ещё ожидать — он ведь только пару часов назад встал с постели, фактически, воскреснув. Последним усилием, Снейп выкинул вперёд правую руку: «Vingardium Leviosa!»

Тяжёлая выцветшая табличка с надписью «Средняя школа Гудспрингс» отделилась от стены, помедлила мгновенье — и со всей силой земного тяготения обрушилась на голову последнего богомола.

Полежав несколько минут, пока не прекратилось головокружение и не пропали цветные пятна перед глазами, Северус сел, помогая себе руками, и начал осматривать разодранную ногу. Мелькнула мысль, что необходимые зелья не достать, а значит, придётся как-то выкручиваться. Через минуту, пока нога дергала болью и капала кровью, эта мысль трансформировалась в озарение: «Стимпаки!»

Вытащив к счастью, не разбившийся страшноватый шприц из кармана, Снейп уставился на него с подозрением — насколько он смутно помнил из детства, у шприца должна быть иголка, которой у этой конструкции не было. Пребывая в сомнениях, он прижал этот ... стимпак к бедру больной ноги, и большим пальцем нажал на поршень. Стрельнуло болью — и по ноге вверх и вниз начало расплываться ощущение жара.

Чудное маггловское средство, как оказалось, действовало как бы не лучше волшебных зелий — через пару минут прекратились не только кровотечение и боль, но и даже рана прямо на глазах стала зарубцовываться.

Посидев ещё несколько минут, пока не угасло ощущение жара, Северус покрутил ногой, прислушиваясь к самочувствию. Лёгкую ноющую боль он решил игнорировать и осторожно встал, стараясь не наступать всем весом на ещё недавно дырявую ногу.

Вернувшись к дому дока Митчелла, благо тот стоял на холме и был весьма заметен, и немного подумав, Северус решил попытать счастья в другой части городка, куда и направился по бывшей асфальтовой дороге, хлопая разодранной штаниной.

Искомый салун «Старатель» обнаружился за парой домов и большим строением, сильно похожем на склад. Возле двери в самодельном кресле-качалке сидел старик, лицо которого неприятно напомнило Северусу Аберфорда, и поэтому он решил даже не здороваться, и, ограничившись сухим кивком, толкнул дверь в салун.

Первое, что его встретило внутри — грозно лаявший собакер, похожий на немецкую овчарку.

— Тихо, Шайен. Не волнуйся, она не укусит, пока я не дам команду, — сказала девушка в кожаной куртке и кожаных же штанах, из-за плеча которой торчало что-то непонятное. — Я Санни Смайлс, мы с доком говорили про тебя.

Чувствуя сильную неловкость из-за ситуации, Северус почти промямлил: — Моя фамилия Снейп. Митчелл говорил, что у вас вроде есть работа...

— Да, есть такое. На наши источники воды приблудилась стая гекко, и мне нужна помощь в их истреблении. Но сначала, я должна проверить, что ты помнишь, как обращаться с оружием.

После этих слов, фантазия Снейпа подкинула ему картинку, что если уж богомолы вымахали до двух футов ростом, то ящерицы, которых нужно отстреливать, должны быть ещё больше, и он содрогнулся.

Тем временем, Смайлс достала из-за стойки маггловское ружьё, выглядевшее настолько же старым, как и вообще всё, что пока видел Северус в этом городке, и россыпь ... кажется, это называлось «патроны».

— Держи, и пошли на задний двор, я посмотрю, как ты постреляешь по бутылкам.

Взяв ружьё, и ссыпав две пригоршни патронов в карман, Снейп двинулся вслед за Смайлс, стараясь успокоить свое раздражение.

Отойдя футов на пятьдесят от здания, они остановились.

— Вон там около стены стоят бутылки. Разбей пять из них за десять выстрелов.

— Мне неприятно говорить, но я не ... помню, как обращаться с этим ... огнестрельным оружием.

— Хмм, тяжёлый случай. Как же ты намереваешься выживать в Пустошах? Окей, смотри сюда: рычаг поворачиваешь вверх и тянешь назад до упора, вкладываешь патрон, обратным движением вперёд и вправо закрываешь затвор. Целишься, стреляешь, открываешь затвор, гильза выбрасывается, и цикл по новой. Действуй.

Северус, более стараясь показать уверенность, нежели ощущая её, повторил инструкции. Рычаг этого «затвора» немного заедал при закрытии, но не настолько, чтобы это было нельзя преодолеть приложением силы. Синема-фильмы, отсмотренные в ... предыдущей жизни, подсказывали, что нужно упереть ружье в плечо, потому что есть «отдача», и постараться так можно точнее направить ствол на цель.

Первая попытка — промах, вторая попытка — промах. Семь фунтов веса, которые нужно очень точно навести на цель, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тремя унциями волшебной палочки, которой, тем более, достаточно указать общее направление.

— Возможно, тебе будет проще, если ты присядешь на одно колено, и упрёшь локоть в другое.

Так оказалось действительно удобнее, и промахнувшись всего два раза, Северус разбил все пять бутылок.

— Не могу сказать, что ты хорошо справился, но приемлемо. Готов поохотиться на гекко?

И хотя мысли Снейпа сводились к фразе «Проклятая маггла, что ты хочешь от мага, который первый раз в жизни держит в руках эту вашу стрелялку!», здравый смысл подсказал Северусу уточнить один вопрос.

— Пожалуйста напомните, как обращаться с этим устройством, — сказал он, вытащив из-за спины «пистолет».

— Смотри — вот слева предохранитель, в таком положении не можешь стрелять, опускаешь большим пальцем, и гоу-гоу. Хочешь сменить обойму — вот кнопка, нажимаешь, пружина выталкивает. Если отстрелял всю — затвор остается в заднем положении, меняешь обойму, жмешь на триггер — затвор возвращается, жмешь ещё раз — взводится курок. Всё, можешь стрелять. Правда, с твоей меткостью, ты вряд ли попадешь в кого-то дальше двадцати футов.

Пока они неспешным бегом миновали городишко, более всего Северуса удивили двухголовые коровы, покрытые редкой длинной шерстью, — всё остальное, являющее собой картину разрухи и запустения, по сравнению с которыми его собственный переулок Прядильщиков выглядел ещё приличным местом, навевало только тоску и уныние. Углубившись не очень далеко в скалы, окружающие городишко, Санни остановилась.

— Слышишь эти звуки? Да, этот скрип. Это гекко возле первого источника. Предлагаю осторожно подкрасться, чтобы не спугнуть их. И будь осторожен — они очень быстрые, и здорово кусаются.

Чувствуя себя дураком, или ребенком, что по мнению Снейпа было практически синонимами, он сел на корточки, и, проклиная отсутствие волшебной палочки, медленно, переваливаясь, как утка, начал перемещаться к источнику звука.

В зарослях травы, неожиданно зелёной и высокой для этой высушенной пустыни, бродили на задних лапах две... пожалуй, ящерицы, каждая примерно фута четыре ростом.

Мелькнула мысль, что предосторожности, возможно, были совсем не лишними.

Спрятавшись за невысоким камнем, Снейп ждал, старательно прицеливаясь, пока какой-нибудь из гекко выйдет на более открытое пространство. Гекко были однозначно больше, чем бутылки, так что он мог надеяться, что попадет в ящерицу хотя бы со ста футов.

Удачная позиция, пуля попадает в плечо гекко, тот издает полувизг-полурёв, Снейп прячется за камнем — он ещё слишком не уверен в своей скорости «перезарядки», чтобы рисковать обнаружением себя.

Осторожно выглянув из-за камня, Северус к своему неудовольствию убедился, что гекко, по всей видимости, достаточно разумны — подстреленный скачками двигался к его убежищу, и был уже весьма близко.

Сосредоточившись, и подпустив гекко поближе, для надежности, Снейп смог-таки попасть рептилии в горло, устранив одну из двух проблем. Кстати о проблеме — второго гекко в пределах видимости не было, тот то ли сбежал, то ли ... за спиной раздался визг, снявший вопрос.

Резко развернувшись, Северус ухитрился попасть ящеру в грудь, сбив того с бега, но не замедлив. Широко раскрытая пасть, размером с суповую тарелку, очень ярко напомнила Нагайну и окончание предыдущей жизни. Руководствуясь скорее какими-то рефлексами, нежели рассудком, Снейп бросил разряженное ружье в гекко, остановив его на пару секунд, и вытянув руки вперед, и сложив ладони «лодочкой», рявкнул «Bombarda», успешно разнеся верхнюю половину ящера в клочья.

Адреналин отступал, накатила усталость — видимо, магический фон на Пустошах был очень слабый, чтобы можно было успешно колдовать без палочки. Но, как бы то ни было, нужно найти эту Смайлс, и выяснить, какого драккла ему пришлось истреблять гекко в одиночку.

— Отличная работа, мистер Снейп. Теперь я уверена, что мы с вами вместе сможем зачистить остальные источники.

— Вы хотите сказать, мисс Смайлс, что это была проверка моих умений?

— Да, именно так. Вот вам две упаковки патронов за первый источник. Готовы заработать больше?

— Вы используете патроны вместо денег?!

— Нет, в качестве денег мы используем крышки, — с этими словами Смайлс вытащила из кармана пригоршню, буквально, расплющенных крышек от бутылок, — хотя бартер применяется почти повсеместно. Нью-Вегас использует фишки казино для расчётов, НКР печатает свои доллары, похожие на довоенные, Легион чеканит свои денарии, но только бутылочные крышки принимаются как общее платёжное средство по всем бывшим Североамериканским Штатам.

Отложив себе в памяти вопрос выяснить, что это была за война, а также что случилось с САСШ и остальным миром, Северус поинтересовался: — Сколько вы готовы заплатить, и что можно купить за эти деньги?

— Из нищего бюджета Гудспрингса мы можем выделить шестьдесят крышек. Это дюжина стейков, или три бутылки самогона, или три пачки вот таких патронов.

— Хм, я думаю, что это очень мало за какую-либо работу.

— Чувак, ты слишком торгуешься для задарма вылеченного. Тем более, я могу сделать эту работу и самостоятельно. Но окей, можешь оставить себе ружьё — оно стоит примерно сотню крышек. Уговор?

— Согласен. Показывайте дорогу, мисс.

И они быстрым бегом двинулись по натоптанным тропинкам, что петляли между скалами. На этот раз усилия были совместными, так что четверо гекко у второго источника не доставили им особых затруднений, — хотя Снейп, слишком медленно перезаряжавший ружье, успел выстрелить всего три раза, из которых один раз промахнулся. Применять магию он не то чтобы опасался, но скорее стеснялся: во-первых, по въевшейся привычке к секретности, а во-вторых, колдовать без палочки было весьма некомфортно.

— Окей, мистер пока-ещё-не-стрелок, готовы к следующим подвигам? Тогда побежали дальше.

Подбегая к третьему источнику, они услышали женские крики и верещание гекко. Но из-за множества скал, между которыми петляла тропинка, не успели придти на помощь — ящерицы уже загрызли бедную женщину. Хотя, с одним несчастным ножом против двух гекко — у неё не было шансов. Так что единственное, что они смогли сделать — это отомстить за её смерть, быстро застрелив ящериц.

— Чёрт бы их побрал! Каждый день им твержу — "Не ходите за водой в одиночку!" — но всё равно, для некоторых мои слова — пустой звук. И вот результат! Хотя что я нервничаю? Могла бы уже привыкнуть. О-окей, ладно, договор выполнен, вот твои крышки. Если хочешь, могу рассказать пару секретов, как выживать в Пустошах.

Северус, постаравшить здраво оценить свои шансы на выживание, вежливо согласился — знания никогда не бывают лишними, тем более в такой ситуации.


End file.
